TorMag Interview
A while ago I sent the head honchos at the TorMag Fanzine a short interview to get to know them and where they're coming from. I hope very much in the future we can work together on all manner of projects. Since MMO gaming needs a strong and dedicated community to survive (there are exceptions) it is in everyone's interests to tie our fansites and communities together for the benefit of everyone and therfore the Game ^__^ And now without further ado... Qukatt 08:19, August 8, 2011 (UTC) First off introduce yourselves and give us 3 words to describe you. Andrew: Hi my name's Andrew. I'm 17, and I'm the editor-in-chief at TORMAG. Currently still in high school, studying to become a history teacher (college, hopefully), specialized in middle-age history. I've had previous (amateur) writing experience as the owner of a PC-gaming site with a handful of other friends as editors. 3 words to describe me? Hmm, I actually don't know if I can do that, you'd have to ask someone that knows me really well! Jenbuu: I’m John otherwise known as Jenbuu, and I’m the senior media editor of the magazine. I’m a 25year old married gamer with kids who works full time, so there’s lots to do in the day, as for 3 words to describe me i have to agree with Andrew and say ask someone who knows me, but at a push would go with loyal, joker, and sleepless (lol) John: I'm John, 28 years old, have kids and I'm married. Living the life. Three words isn't easy but I'll say creative, creative and creative. It's not a medical term, however I would call my self a person enjoying Compulsive Creative Disorder How did you Begin your gaming career(s)? Andrew: I don't have a career yet, hehe. But for me, gaming is a hobby. My first PC gaming experience was when I played Counter-Strike at an internet cafe when I was 5. Kept visiting cafe's when my parents had to work there, so I played whatever was on the computers at the time. For a few years after that I was cut off from a PC, but when I got the chance to play games again, the only one I played fervently was an RTS game called Empire Earth. Two years after that (when I was about 12), I got my own PC. From that point on, I could really start playing many more. Jenbuu: Started my gaming career with counter strike 1.2 and half-life death match, back then it did start off a small career, i helped run a games café where i used to live, spent more time there then i did at home. Though i did get free pc upgrades and free gaming so i wasn’t too fussed John: Wolfenstein 3D got me into gaming - but it wasn't until Sid Meier's Colonization (yes the old one) and later Alpha Centauri that I really delved into gaming as a hobby. Did you know each other before the Magazine? Andrew: No. I actually didn't know who else was hired until the staff forum went online. Only then I started to get to know the others a bit more. They're all great lads! Jenbuu: Nope, though everyone is sound and i look forward to working with them for a while to come =) John: Nope. How did you decide to start TorMag? What sort of considerations and set up did you go through to get to the release of Issue 1? Andrew: This is a question for the founder, John. Jenbuu: I had a funny story with the start of TORmag, i was thinking of starting a magazine and while looking for the domain came about John's post on the official forums and thought I’ll join him instead of creating another one. But with everything as it stands you need the articles and the people to write and promote the site to get a good launch. John: The SWTOR community is rich with user generated content and I thought "why not bring it to the community as whole - but in a new way" as opposed to creating a blog and post now and then. Do you expect that you'll have much competition with other fanzines when the game launches? Andrew: There currently aren't any other TOR-related magazines, and I'm pretty sure that there won't be since we are the one and only; and there's no room for two . ;) Jenbuu: There shouldn’t be if we do this right you'll always be competition with podcasts and fan sites but there can really be only one magazine John: Not at all. Websites like MMOChampion have a huge reader base and many only go there to find out what's up in WoW. Do you think your Magazine will morph into something like that with all the Gold posts, Game news, firsts, and guild achievements or do you think you'll always be a Monthly edition speaking more direct from and to the players of SwTor? Andrew: We haven't actually discussed expanding TORMAG beyond our current goals: to provide an online, ad-free magazine for the fans to enjoy. We are however implementing weekly updates on our blog such as the twitter feed, magazine status etc. Jenbuu: Well we haven’t really touched on what going on with the site. It looks fantastic. But all that, I’m sure will come up in articles etc in the mag in one article or another. John: We haven't actually discussed expanding TORMAG beyond our current goals: to provide an online, ad-free magazine for the fans to enjoy. We are however implementing weekly updates on our blog such as the twitter feed, magazine status etc. - Alright alright, I copied Andrews answer! So what!? It sounds a lot better than my answer. What are you most excited about the first Issue? Any juicy hints at what to expect? Andrew: I'm excited about the entire thing! The only juicy hint I could give you is that it's going to be awesome. Jenbuu: The issue will be awesome, I’m a bit biased as i love art work and I’m sure other people will like what they see. John: I'm obviously very excited about the reception. What would be your dream article in the lifespan of TorMag? Andrew: I'd definitely love to feature an interview with Daniel Erickson regarding his abs, exclusively. I'm sure the community would appreciate it! Jenbuu: Oh i don’t know a coffee with Bioware, getting to show people behind the scenes of the game. But that’s just the gamer and 3d modeller in me wanting to see the studio ^_^ John: An article about the upcoming release of the 100th issue of TORMAG What would you most like to see with regards to the Game? Andrew: I generally hope it will be a successful game, in its own right. There have been too many disappointments in the MMO market these past 5 years. From what I've seen so far, things look promising! I mean, look at our devs. They're wacky and brilliant at the same time, can the same thing be said about other MMO developers? Jenbuu: Everything!! I’ve been waiting years to get my hands on SWTOR and now I’ve got the pre-order and I’m bubbling with excitement... but I’m really looking forward to tackling crafting and such with my guild, it’s going to be so much fun. John: That BioWare (and EA) stay true to their development strategies so far. Do you think you'll get to report from PAX and other tradeshows in the future? Andrew: Absolutely, we've had a staff member go to Comic-con. Hopefully we'll be able to attend future events as well Jenbuu: Definitely. I’m based in the UK so I’m going to try and get to most the shows over here. Whereas we've had people at comic con and I’m sure we'll hit others over in the states too. John: We will do them if we have a guy or girl going - but its not a must right now. Should we expect some worthwhile competitions in the future? Andrew: Of course. It's still in the works at the moment, we'll let you know soon enough. Jenbuu: Sure i have one in mind already but that’s for me and the others to know and you guys to read in the magazine. John: Yes Is there anything you wished you could have done differently so far? Andrew: Nope, I'm proud of everything we've accomplished so far! Jenbuu: No way, we have a fantastic team together wouldn’t change it for the world John: No! We've accomplished alot as we are. What can the readers do to help you guys out or to be a part of TorMag? Andrew: You can submit articles that you'd like featured in the magazine, and we might pick them if we like them. Other than that, feel free to partake in the discussions on the forum! Jenbuu: If you fancy writing an article submit it as a freelance and you never know you might get featured, also if you have any brilliant pictures from a trade event throw them my way. John: Cone to the forums and help out by submitting an article! Finally when's the first Issue out? Andrew: August the 5th, 2011 Jenbuu: 5th of august keep your eyes peeled John: August 5th!!! TorMag Forums | Back to Fansites